The truth betold
by oooooo0000000
Summary: This is a story about Lily Flickermen Caesar Flickermen's daughter. She is not your typical Capitol girl she hates Snow and The hunger games. But when the presidents son proposes to her in front of Snow how can she refuse. She meets Finnick and he trust her to keep a secret about district thirteen. there's some cute puns! Rated T for later chapters first fanfic please be nice thank
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today I turned 17…Next year my life is over.

I have known Walter Snow my whole life, we went to school together. My father is the hunger games host Caesar Flickermen. So when I went to end of the victory tour parties Walter would be there right by his father greeting the victor and His/Her mentors. We never talked or even spoken to each other, until one day.

"LILY"! I hear my voice being called through the house by my father, I run out on the balcony in order not to be seen. "LILY"! My father says again. He knocks on my door and barges in "Lily, I have been looking all over for you" "Sorry Dad, I was on the balcony" (trying to hide from you I thought to myself) "It's okay dear, put your finest dress on and heels" "Why" I ask in confusion "The president has asked for your presence at his mansion" "Wh-" he cuts me off "Honey this is your chance to move up in the capitol, so get dressed quickly"

I know you must thing I am one of those Capitol ninnies that wear the latest fashion or dye my skin and hair, no I hate the capitol I hate living with such spoiled brats, My hair is my natural color brown and my skin is a peach color. If I could I would wear something like the district girls during the reaping. To capitol standards I dress to plainer then everyone else.

We arrive at the presidents mansion, peace keepers escort us to a sitting room at the back of the mansion. "Come in com in" Says President Snow Walter is with him , they rises off the sofa and greets me and my father. "Miss Flickermen, thank you for accepting my invitation" president snow says, when he kisses my hand I thought I smelled blood and roses. "You are probably wondering why I asked you here on such short notice, My son Walter will be turning Eight-teen in a few days and I have asked to select a young women to become his wife" OH MY GAMES what did he just say!

After he finished Walter got down on one knee and held out a box with the biggest diamond ring I have ever seen. "Lily I have noticed you when we are at school, I have always wished I had the courage to talk to you, I will do everything in my power to bring you happiness WILL YOU MARRY ME".

I had know Idea what to say, I mean I couldn't say no with our evil president in front of me (Yes I know I could get in trouble for saying that but it's the truth SO HELP THE ODDS IN MY FAVOR!) "Yes" I mumbled, I know Walter heard me because he broke into a huge grin and kissed me right on the mouth EWWW!

My father hugged me , Walter said when we were done he would drive me home . "So Love" oh great he already has a pet name for me (eye roll) "do you want me to show you around the mansion" "sure" I say with a big fake smile on my face, we walked around for a while showing me the whole mansion which took over three hours. "the west wing is going to be our part of the house until I become president" he says "well thank you for showing me my future home dear" I say through my teeth hoping he won't notice "no problem Lily, do you want to see the victors that are in the capitol he asks" I can tell he is trying "that would be lovely" I say.

We arrive at the training center were the Victors stay when they come for "Capitol business" we all know what that is though I feel so bad for them. "Walter" I ask "which victors are here today" "well, there's Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair" he says , he leads me to the elevator. We go to level four, when we step out we see Miss Manson and Mr. Odair.

"What the Flickermen Jo, I totally won that ti-" they turn around and look surprised to see the presidents son and the hunger games hosts daughter , they scramble over to us I let out a small laugh and cover it with my hand "Hi" Finnick says seductively and kisses my hand for quit sometime Walter clearly looks angry "this is my fiancé Lily Flickermen" he says, Johanna looks me up and down "nice to meet you lily" she says "I am sorry about the Flickermen thing Finnick can't hold his tongue" "It's okay" I say with a laugh "so what brings you here" Finnick asks "well I wanted to meet you to again, I remember meeting you Finnick when I was thirteen and you Johanna last year" that sounded stupid I thought "it is very nice to meet you again" Finnick said again in his seductive voice and walks me to the couch.

We eat dinner with them and I tell Walter thank you but my house is only a couple blocks away and I want to think about my day, as soon as he gets in his car and drives the opposite direction I run into the training center and go back up to level four.

When I get up there Finnick is alone Johanna must have gone up to her level. " I left my purse in your bath room I say" I really did but on purpose "Oh it's fine he says he walks with me down the hall, I go in and retrieve my purse and look down at my ring and start bawling.

Finnick walks in and sees I am a mess and hugs me he leads me somewhere up a stair case when we get to the top we are on the roof were we can see every thing . I am still crying, "are you okay" he say kindly "I…don't…..want…to…marry…him" I say through sobs he hugs me even tighter

"Finnick I know what they do to you and now I know how you feel, I hate that evil man who sends children to there deaths I hate that I am marring his son" He stares at me in awe "what was that you said" I said I hate pres-" "no about the games"! "I hate them" I say with confusion. "there is a rebellion forming in district thirteen" "but there isn't a" "yes there is" I don't have much time I have CAPITOL BUSINESS to attend to, I want to talk to you soon but I need to know now will you help us" It takes me a minute to think about it but I know what my answer is "YES"


	2. Chapter 2

I am sitting in my room waiting for Cinna a new stylist to arrive with my wedding gown, the 74th hunger games reaping is today, and Walter and I are to be married tomorrow.

When Finnick told me about the rebellion I knew I had to be apart of it no questions asked!

Since my father has been the hunger games host for years I have gotten to know the film crew I have learned a lot! I can hack into the Capitols signal and watch it on any T.V. or computer, I can also hack there radio devices .

I have gotten to know Beetee a hunger games victor, I have been able to talk to him about hacking the systems and other technical things.

Cinna arrives for my final fitting he is to be district twelve's stylist for this years hunger games.

"Good morning Miss Flickermen" he say with a smile on his face

Cinna is just like me we both hate the games but we also want to help so much with the rebellion, we could be murdered for what we are doing, but that's a risk I am willing to take.

"morning Cinna, I am not in a good mood today".

"you know things could be much worse" he tells me.

"I know, I can at least can get more information for the rebels" .

"Not just that, Walter really does care for you so you won't have to live with some jerk".

"I guess your right, I am just scared that's all"

"don't worry Lily me or Finnick will be here to help you"

"thank you" I say with a half smile

"the dress is beautiful, did you really make this" The dress is a mermaid style, it has jewels and chiffon and a sweet heart neckline.

"thank you, now that we have your wedding dress taken care of lets move on to tonight's dress"

"oh yeah, I forgot about tonight". Tonight me and Walter are being interviewed after the tributes are chosen for this years hunger games.

I am wearing a red knee length dress, and Walter is wearing all white except his tie and shoes are black.

The tributes are being chosen, the district ones tributes looks like there stare could kill you, the last district is starting there reaping.

"Hello and happy hunger games"! Effie trinket says beaming with pride.

"Ladies first"

she walk over to the big glass ball and dips her hand and swirls for a moment she picks up a slip of the girls name and she walk back to the podium.

And our district twelve's female tribute is.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN"

This child looks no more then twelve, the camera switches off her to a girl yelling

"I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"!

"My my, a volunteer well come one up"

This girl has dark brown hair with grey eyes, with a olive tone skin. She looks like a fighter I think in the back of my mind, she reaches the stage and her fate is sealed.

"and what might your name be dear"? asks Effie.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" the girl answers shakily

"I bet that was your sister" Effie says in excitement.

"moving on to our make tributes"

She plucks a piece of paper out of the bowl and scurries back over to the podium.

"and out male tribute is, PEETA MELLARK"

A boy about sixteen starts walking up to the stage he has blonde hair and ice blue eyes. My father comes on screen, "And I give you the tributes for the 74th annual hunger games"!

Part II of chapter 2

As soon as it is over we are told we go on in five minutes, we are officially announcing our engagement.

Walter is sitting beside me outside the stage and is wringing his hands.

"Walter it's ok, just pretend you are giving a speech like at school you'll be just fine"

"Thank you". he says with a smile

"your on in two minutes" a stage hand tells us

We walk onto the stage and I notice there is only two seats, you have got to be kidding me!

Five…four…three…two…one

"And hello there citizens of Panem, I am here with Walter Snow and my very own daughter Lily Flickermen"!

"Hello" me and Walter say in unison.

"and hello to you two, what a lovely couple now Walter why did you choose Lily to be your wife"?

"Well, _DAD _(really did he just say dad)_ I noticed Lily when we started school last year she wasn't like any other girl I knew, she was Beautiful she didn't need all the extra things she was just herself, that's what made me fall in love with her". _

"_And Lily what about you, what made you fall for Walter"? My dad asks _

"_well…I like his smile and that he genuinely cares about me" I do like his smile, and he does care for me._

"_So do you two plan on having kids in the future"? wow dad really in front of all Panem!_

"_I hope we have a little one very soon". says Walter my mouth almost opens in shock!_

"_Yes I hope so too"._


	3. Chapter 3

Walter dyed his hair back to his natural color it's brown like mine. He also took out his contacts ,he has these sad grey eyes just like the girl from district 12. I think he is trying to make me like him more. We got married two weeks ago. His father married us I had to keep my self from fainting because of that horrid smell I swear he drinks blood with rose tea . At the wedding reception Walter pulled me over to the side he asked me if I had a choice which district would I want to go to? I told him I would love to go to district four because of the beach.

So here we are in district four, I am sitting on the beach letting the sun bleach my hair and tan my skin. I get up and walk along the shoreline for a while thinking about how I am expected to have his children and be his dutiful wife. I Just hope the rebellion is soon because I will not see my kids (if I ever have any) support the killing of other children!

Walter is likely sitting in his office going over paper work. I wonder if this is how our whole marriage is going to be? It's getting cold so I decide to go in on my way up to the house. I see some children playing this odd looking game with a ball and a net , I think it is called volleyball I walk up and watch them for a while then start making my way to the victors village. That's where we're staying for our honeymoon.

When I get to the house I walk up to mine and Walters room I shower and change. On my way to the kitchen I walk past the office where Walter has been for most of our honeymoon. The door is cracked I can see Walter and a peace keeper my heart starts beating a mile a minute could they have found out I am part of a rebellion ,I walk a little closer to the door so that I can hear what they are saying.

"Thank you for coming so soon" Walter says "I want to be evolved as much as I can, Is there anything I can do or get to help"?

"I am so glad you found out because if Lily would have said anything to you they would have murdered her or likely beat her for information" the peace keeper says.

I know this voice, he was a spy for the rebels. Boggs is his name he had been training with me before the wedding on how to decode letters and messages.

"How did she get evolved anyway" Walter asks.

"Well Finnick and her became close friends and she said she hated the games and the president so he thought she could be a asset to the cause"

"I hate my father too but if he knew Lily and I were rebelling he could do so many things…I can't let anything happen to her Boggs I love her so much even though she doesn't know it".

I start crying silent tears but when I realize it I wipe them away quickly. He really does love me I wish I could love him back.

"Here is a list of things we could use for the rebellion make sure you go undetected, when are you going to tell her"?

"Tonight, she needs someone by her side through this".

I decide I am going in, if he wants to tell me now would be the time, as I walk in they both look up at me.

"How long have you known" I ask in a forceful voice I didn't know I had. Walter starts talking

"About a two weeks, that's why I have been cooped up in here. I have been planning a way to get us to district 13"

"Do you really love me Walter" A tear rolls down my cheek his hands cup my face and wiped it a way ,he pulls me in for a kiss I feel something foreign to me a burn that I can't describe.

"Does that answer you question"? he asks, I nod my head and smile is this what real love feels like?

We ask Boggs to stay for dinner but he tells us that he needs to report to his commander so he leaves. Walter and I decide to walk down to the kitchen and start dinner. As we are walking into the kitchen

the capitol seal pops up on the living room T.V. Cato district 1's tribute and Katniss and Peeta district 12's tributes are fighting on top of the cornucopia. Cato has Peeta in a head lock there are these dog like creatures everywhere barking and howling. Katniss has her bow and arrow loaded and ready to shoot Peeta is pointing to the back of Cato's hand ,the next second Cato is falling to the ground the dogs start attacking him Katniss shoots him and then when we all thought we had are victors Claudius templesmith come on the screen and says "there has been a rule change to our prior rule change there can only be one victor".

I am in utter shock it just gets worse these kids love each other and now they have to kill one another.! Katniss and Peeta are in shock and are trying to convince one another to kill the other until Katniss pulls out these berries. I think they are called nightlock. They turn back to back holding hands and are about to commit suicide when Claudius come on screen again saying "wait wait, may I present the victors o the 74th annual hunger games"!

**Three weeks later.**

**After Peeta and Katniss won, Walters father President Snow called him and told him a hover craft was coming to pick them up immediately.**

**So we are back in the Capitol, I am sitting in my doctors office because I have been feeling queasy and light headed lately, The nurse shows me to a room with white walls and harsh lights. There is a large cushioned table in the middle of the room I just stand there not knowing what to do until the doctor comes in.**

"**Hello dear my name is Dr. DolSpan" I shake her hand and she offers me a seat that comes out of the floor.**

"**So why have you come to see me today"? she asks with a smile **

"**I have been feeling light headed and I have been throwing up every morning for the past week".**

"**Well dear I think I can solve your problem pretty quickly" she walks over to the far side of the room and types something on the wall and a slot appears and she pulls something out of it. **

"**Take this into the bathroom and pee on it I know I sounds strange but it will help me to know what is really wrong Okay"**

"**Okay" I say apprehensively after I do the deed I comeback in the room Dr. Dolspan is waiting for me I walk over to her and hand her the stick like thing. She take it from me and tells me the most shocking news I will ever hear!**

"**Congratulations Mrs. Snow You are pregnant".**

**I am sitting there with shock and happiness on my face and wondering how to keep my secret from My new father in-law?**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I am sorry the last part was in bold and I meant Six months.

I loved writing this chapter because I felt you got to see how Walter and Lily really love each other. 

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 A secret.

I am sitting in Walters office waiting for him to come home. He's been meeting with other rebels secretly ever since we got back from our honey moon. I am trying to figure a way to tell him secretly about the baby I have been crying and throwing up ever since I got home. It doesn't help my thinking. Walter has just opened the door to his office when I rush into his arms bawling hysterically.

"Darling what's wrong, are you hurt is everything okay"? "Yes…..no" I am shaking from all the crying now I gently put his hand on my abdomen, he looks at me with wide eyes and a small smile on his lips then is face goes ghostly white. "We can't talk here". He whispers, he drags me through the house out to the garage into the car. We sit silently because we know all too well that the car is bugged . we pull up to a field of flowers and trees. He has taken me here many times to tell me things he doesn't want people to know.

"O MY GOD Lily what are we going to do"? he asks in frustration. "I am hoping I can get Finnick to get me too thirteen some how". I say "I don't want my father to know, I can't see anything happen to you". he says with tears in his eyes. "we will figure out something Walter. I am not giving up just because I have a baby growing inside of me". I laugh a little. He looks at me for a moment. "are we really going to be parents"? he asks in awe. I smile and nod, we kiss and he hugs me for quit some time.

"don't go back to the doctor Lily we will find out some way to keep you and our child healthy with out their help". he says forcefully "I agree Walter I will just tell the doctor that I had a miscarriage or something and don't want to be seen. Everything will be okay".

We get back in the car and head back to the mansion. When we get there and avox delivers a message from the president. The letter says he wants to see us immediately so we walk down the long corridor. When we get to the door of his office I look at Walter with worried eyes, he wraps his arm around my waist has we walk in. My father in-law (President Snow) is sitting in a chair by the fire while sipping his tea. He turns his head with a smile playing on his face.

"My children come sit we have important matters to discus".

We both sit down on the love seat across from him. I smell that blood stained scent again only this time it is much stronger. After we have taken our seats he rings a bell after a few moments of silence an avox comes in and takes away his teacup and leaves the room.

"I just heard the most exciting news, would you like to know what it is"?

My heart stops the Dr. told him, she told him I was carrying his sons child. I look to Walter and look back to My father in-law. That puffy modified lips are smiling evilly "A certain Dr. told me someone in this very room is expecting the next heir to Panem is this true"? his eye brows are arched and waiting for an answer. My face goes pale and my head starts spinning. Of course she would tell him there would be no reason not to. I nod my head but hide my sadness with a big smile and a laugh.

"I wish I would have heard it from you but I am sure you two were just celebrating so I forgive you. But mind you I know everything that goes on EVERTHING".

Could he mean he knows we are apart of a rebellion? Or that we just don't want him apart of our child's life? I don't know I feel like am about to throw up, but I hold it in. He looks at Walter and I for a few more seconds then he tells us he is tired so he is retiring early he tells us we are going to announce the pregnancy on my fathers show before the quarter quell which is in three months.

We start to walk back to our wing. When we get there I bury my face in Walter chest and cry for what seems like hours. When I finally stop, we head to bed. I am so tired, I fall asleep dreaming of my child and the horror that could fallow.

* * *

So what did you think? Please REVIEW ! 

-Connect 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so sorry for such a long wait. **

**I have been so busy the past few weeks, but I'm back now. **

**I think I will be posting probably on Saturdays depending on my schedule. **

**Without further ado Chapter 5.**

* * *

It's been three months since My father in-law (President Snow) found out I was pregnant. We have been to so many parties thrown by people I don't even know. Our guest room is full to the brim of baby stuff cloths, toys, blankets. I hope we are not still living here when he/she is born. I don't want my child growing up in the capitol. If we have to I will demand Walter build us a house I one of the districts!

We are just about to leave for the interview at my fathers studio to tell the district of our news. I am sick of all the attention I have been getting.

I am now sitting in a dressing room at my fathers studio waiting to go on to tell all of Panem we are expecting. As I sit there I hear foot steps rushing about the hall then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in" I answer in the most cheerful tone. (it's my father Caesar) he comes in with a big grin on his face. "My aren't you glowing"! My father says as I'm being smothered to death by him His green hair smells like green apples which I have been craving for the past week! After he is done hugging no crushing me he pulls a sliver box out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"I gave this to your mother when she had you". It is a Silver chain with a locket. I open it and it has a picture of my mother she was so beautiful. "she loved you so much you know. She would rock you and sing to you. When all the other moms got there daughters hair dyed or ears pierced she refused to even though the other women would shun her. Before she died, she made me promise to never let you change your self for other people. I know I have not set the best example of that but. Now I see you have blossomed into a wise young women who is about to bring life into this world." he turns me around and puts the necklace on me and sighs "you look just like you mother Lily".

There was another knock at the door, the director told us we had two minutes before the show. "Thank you so much". He nods and gives me a tight hug.

As we leave the dressing room I see Walter coming out of his dressing room he is wearing a grey suit and pink tie. I am wearing a white flowing dress that stops just above the knee, it has little pink beads that are scattered around the dress you can definitely tell I am pregnant . Walter makes his way over to my father and I. When he reaches us he shakes my fathers hand. He tells us it's show time.

We hear the crowd roar as he approaches the stage. When the audience finally settles down the director motions for us to go on stage.

"I have a very special couple here today, they got married just before the star-crossed lovers took the stage in the hunger games. Please welcome to the stage, Mr. and Mrs. Walter Snow!" we begin to walk on stage Walter squeezes my hand for reassurance. My father shakes Walters hand and then kisses my cheek.

"Well aren't you glowing my dear" My father says. "how many months along are you now"? he ask and the crowd cheers. "I am about four months". I say with the biggest and fakest smile I can muster up. "So Walter is there anything that gets on your nerves since Lily has been pregnant" I just laugh because Me and Walter were just disusing this about an hour ago.

"Yes, but I shan't say because I know it would _hurt_ her feelings" Walter says in a fake pout on his face "Walter darling there is _nothing you say that can hurt my feelings" I say rubbing his back. The crowd is laughing. "Well okay, but don't beat me up till we get home okay honey. When she has these cravings at four o'clock in the morning it drives me insane first she wants pickles then she wants shrimp oh and now your gonna love this, she want green apples with bacon "! "You want to know something Walter" my father asks. "she was a very picky eater growing up. I know exactly how you feel". I blush, the crowd laughs and dad asks us a few more questions about the baby and the parties we've attended. _

_Until the show is finally over. I am greeted by the director of the show he hands me a box that sort of looks like the one my dad gave me, except this one has a red ribbon sticking out. He looks at me and winks. I open the box only to find nothing in there. So I put it in my purse then go to find Walter. He is talking to a girl with blue skin and yellow eyes. _

_When I walk up to them Walter introduces this women as Mora Jazzmen she used to go out with him. I can read Walter like a book now I know when he wants to leave and when he is hungry or when he doesn't like something. I can tell he doesn't like this women. I tell him I am quit tired and will be waiting in the limo for him I give him a kiss on the cheek and head out the door. I rub my swollen belly as I walk to the limo._

_When Walter gets in the car he looks at me then leans in to kiss me which I return. _

_We get home and I am so tired. I am just about to head to bed when I remember I have some pills the doctor said to take before I go to bed. They are in my purse in the living room which is on the lower level "great" I say out loud. I guess I could get an avox to get them for me but Walter is down stairs anyway and I want to kiss him goodnight. _

_So I waddle down the stairs into the living room I grab my purse and fumble around for the pill bottle while I'm looking for it I grab the box I was given by my father when I pull it out it has a red ribbon hanging out of it oh yeah this one was from the director. I open it again I notice something the ribbon is attached underneath the cushion of the box . I tug on the ribbon a little until the cushion pops out and all that is left is a metal chip type thing. It has a 13 on its face. I know immediately that it is from district 13 so I run/waddle to Walter study. I get there out of breath he looks at me like I am a mad women._

"_We need to go for a drive" I say casually. He nods and we start heading to the car _

_When we arrive at our secret place I hand him the box he opens it. "Lily do you remember who gave this to you"? he asks while looking at the disc. "Yes, it was the director from the studio" he then pulls out a device that looks like a small T.V. he slides the disc into a slot and then a women appears on the screen. For some reason I remember seeing this women somewhere before. _

"_Hello Lily I'm your mother and president of district 13"._


	6. Chapter 6

__**Hi, I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. I still have more work to do on this chapter but here is a sneak peak ;)**

* * *

_1.…2.….3.…4.…5...6.…7.….8.….9...10 "I'm going to find you lily"! _

_I have heard this voice before But I can't remember who it is. Where am I? I hear leaves crunching beneath my feet why am I out of breath. A women appears she has blonde hair and gray eyes she is wearing a white flowing dress. She is bent down hugging a small child about three or four._

"_I have to leave now Lily but I will see you again okay" the women says. _

"_But why do you have to leave mommy" the child asks. _

"_I have to help some people who are being bullied, Do you remember the little boy who pushed you down at the play ground"? _

"_Yes" the child answers timidly. _

"_well that's kind of how these people are being treated, you are going to stay with uncle Caesar okay"? _

"_Okay, but when will I see you again" the child asks._

"_Not for a very long time lil Flower, but look at me I will never stop loving my little girl, I am going to give you a shot okay don't be scared" the women looks scared and she has tears in her eyes. _

"_Good bye Mommy"._

I wake up in a haze, The last thing I remember is seeing my mother the president of district 13 on the video I must have fainted because I am in my bed. I get out of bed slowly because I am not certain that I am fully awake. I see a suitcase beside the closet door, I walk over to it uncertain the reason for it being out. I am just about to open it when Walter comes in the room.

"Oh Lily, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? How is the baby? _" _when he said baby It kicked twice!

"I think I am okay and the baby just kicked so I think he/she is fine. What is the suit case for"?

"We are going on a vacation to four".

* * *

**So I really really need to know if you like it! And the only way for me to find out is if you review thank you! -Connectedforlife :)**


	7. Author's note

**Author's Note **

**I am not going to be updating for a while, I need to get into the swing of things with school and other activities. I will be finishing this story so don't leave me. I just need time to adjust from the summer. I will pick up the story again probably in at the end of September again I am really sorry! **


End file.
